


Day Ten: Hot Chocolate

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mom said once that things taste better when you're having them with someone you love."<br/>"I guess she's right, then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Ten: Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of long, too, but I think it's super cute. Enjoy day ten :)

Today was perfect. Calum met up with Ashton this morning and they went out to buy gifts for their families. They talked about how hard it was to buy for moms because they deserve so much and it's impossible to show so much thanks in a small gift. They had lunch at a little shop that anyone with somewhere to be would pass by without a second glance, but Ashton swore by it and they went in. Calum is pretty sure that the sandwich he had from that little shop was the best sandwich he's ever had, the ones his mom makes included.

They went to a few more stores before Calum said he was tired and maybe they could go back to his house and watch a movie or something? Ashton happily accepted and tried not to stare too much when Calum smiled really big. He also pretended not to notice that Calum reached out to hold his hand, but then got nervous and pulled it back in.

So now, here they are, sitting on Calum's couch and watching some movie. Ashton could probably figure out what it is if he were to pay attention, but he's more concerned with the way Calum's eyes light up when he laughs, or the way that he always looks to see if Ashton is laughing, too. And of course he is, he's always laughing when Calum laughs, because it fills him with so much happiness that he can't hold it in.

The movie ends and Calum gets up to put another one in the DVD player.

"Do you want anything while I'm up?" he asks, and Ashton shakes his head, smiling, not able to get the smile off of his face.

"Are you sure? I make a mean hot chocolate." Calum says, and Ashton has to accept because Calum is just so cute and smiley today and he loves it.

Calum goes into the kitchen and Ashton remains on the couch, but after a few minutes, he goes into the kitchen as well to check on Calum.

Calum is standing at the pantry, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Ashton asks, and Calum jumps and turns around, a hand on his chest.

"Oh! You scared me. I was looking for marshmallows but I don't seem to have any."

"Well that's too bad because I only drink hot chocolate with marshmallows in it," Ashton jokes, but Calum takes him seriously.

"Really? I can go out and get some if you want-"

"No, not really. I do prefer it to have marshmallows, but without is fine, too."

"Oh. Okay. Well, here you go," Calum says, having walked over to the stove, handing Ashton his mug.

"Be careful. It's hot," Calum warns as Ashton goes to take a sip. He takes a sip anyway, burning his tongue, but what he can taste of the hot chocolate is delicious.

"This is great! What's your secret?"

"I go to this specialty store where they sell these cool things that are like packets of powder that you just mix in with hot water or milk. They're really neat. Way ahead of their time," Calum jokes, because all he did was make instant hot chocolate, but for some reason it's so much better than when Ashton makes it and he doesn't understand it.

"I don't get it. This tastes so much better than when I make it." Ashton says, and Calum gets this look on his face that goes away as quick as it appeared, but Ashton still saw it.

"What?"

Calum blushes, and Ashton can't believe it. "Well, my mom said once that things taste better when you're having them with someone you love."

Ashton thinks for a second, then puts his mug down on the counter. "I guess she's right, then," he says, and pulls Calum into a warm, chocolate-y kiss.


End file.
